Un baiser doux amer
by Piichi21
Summary: "Une obsession s'infiltre toujours insidieusement dans notre esprit. Lentement, mais sûrement, elle se fraie un chemin dans nos pensées et s'impose à nous, tant et si bien qu'une fois que nous en prenons conscience il est déjà trop tard... Jade était mon obsession." LysandrexJade YAOI
1. Un peu

Merci à **Dakerony** , ma merveilleuse beta qui m'a encouragée jusqu'au bout et sans qui cette fiction ne serait pas terminée aujourd'hui.

* * *

 **Un peu**

oOo

 _« Tu ne diras rien, n'est-ce pas ? Tu as aimé tout autant que moi, non ?_

 _Arrête de mentir !_

 _Et puis si tu y tiens tant, vas-y ! Va donc dire au monde entier ce que je t'ai fait, je ne t'en empêcherais pas. Qui te croira dans tous les cas ? Tu ne feras que t'humilier. »_

Tu avais ce sourire presque dément qui étirait tes lèvres alors que tu murmurais ces quelques phrases assassines. Tu rayonnais de bonheur et je te regardais éperdu, ne sachant comment réagir ou quoi ressentir.

 _« Tu ne dis plus rien ?_

 _Bien, bon garçon. Sois sage et je te jure que je m'occuperai bien de toi. »_

* * *

Je sais que cette fiction est très différente de ce que j'écris d'habitude, mais j'espère de tout cœur que vous lui laisserez une chance et me suivrez dans cette aventure. :*


	2. L'inconnu aux yeux verts

**L'inconnu aux yeux verts.**

oOo

Ce jour-là, les mots ne venaient pas. Mordant mon stylo d'agacement, je fixais les pages blanches de mon cahier sans parvenir à les remplir.

Je regardais en soupirant les plantes qui m'entouraient. Mes pas m'avaient mené dans la serre et j'avais décidé d'y rester. Pas pour les fleurs, je ne les aimais pas spécialement. Elles ne m'inspiraient pas. Plutôt parce qu'il n'y avait personne et que j'espérais pouvoir m'y concentrer. Pourtant, malgré tous mes efforts, je ne réussis pas à trouver le moindre début de chanson.

Soufflant à nouveau, je décidai d'abandonner et me levai. Je remarquai alors une grande fleur, que je reconnus comme étant un lys. Cassant sa tige entre mes doigts, j'approchai de mon visage la fleur dont je portais le nom.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Je sursautai brusquement, surpris. Me retournant, je fis face à un garçon que je n'avais jamais vu auparavant.

Ce furent ses cheveux vert fluo qui attirèrent d'abord mon attention. Je me serais définitivement souvenu si je l'avais déjà rencontré. Ne pouvant m'empêcher de le dévisager, je laissai mon regard glisser le long de son visage. De ses sourcils légèrement froncés jusqu'à ses lèvres roses plissées en une moue boudeuse. Inconsciemment, je mordis les miennes et déglutis difficilement.

L'inconnu me mettait clairement mal-à-l'aise, sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi. Je passais mes journées avec Castiel qui, en comparaison, était beaucoup plus intimidant. Non seulement, ce gars n'était pas spécialement grand, mais le fait de flotter dans des vêtements trois fois trop large lui donnait une allure encore plus fragile. Le col de son T-shirt laissait apparaître la peau dorée de son torse et son jean délavé tombait bas sur ses hanches étroites. Je déglutis à nouveau, la gorge inexplicablement sèche.

« Tu es en train de piétiner mes fleurs, au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué »

Il avait prononcé ces mots, un semblant de colère dans la voix. Je rougis en les entendant, comme un enfant pris en faute. Détournant le regard, je marmonnai de vague excuses avant de partir en courant. Pourtant, même loin, je ne réussis pas à me calmer. Mes joues me brûlaient toujours et j'étais incapable de ralentir les battements de mon cœur. M'adossant contre un mur, je fermais les yeux en pestant contre moi-même. Je ne savais pas ce que je détestais le plus : perdre mes moyens ou ne pas savoir pourquoi.

Des bruits de pas me tirèrent de mes pensées. Maudissant le ciel qui s'acharnait contre moi, je me retournai à nouveau vers celui que je supposais maintenant être le jardinier. Malgré mon trouble, j'essayais de lui faire face en gardant l'apparence la plus neutre possible

Je m'attendais à ce qu'il s'énerve et fus surpris quand il se contenta de me tendre mon carnet et la fleur que j'avais coupée.

Je pris précautionneusement ce qu'il me donnait, effleurant sans le vouloir la peau douce de ses mains. Ce contact me fit perdre à nouveau mes moyens. J'étais complètement incapable d'aligner deux pensés cohérentes.

Comme je ne disais rien, il se contenta de faire demi-tour et commença à s'éloigner. Au bout de quelques mètres pourtant, il se retourna avant de rajouter :

« Au fait, je m'appelle Jade »

Je venais de remarquer la couleur de ses yeux.

Pendant quelques millièmes de seconde, il avait plongé son regard dans le mien et je m'étais senti sombrer, littéralement envoûté par ses pupilles émeraude.


	3. Beaucoup

**Beaucoup**

oOo

J'aimais la serre du lycée, ce lieu peu fréquenté et tellement silencieux, si différent des couloirs de Sweet Amoris qui bourdonnaient sans cesse de monde. C'était devenu mon échappatoire, mon sanctuaire, je m'y rendais dès que j'en avais l'occasion.

Pourtant, ce lieu qui était presque sacré à mes yeux, j'en suis venu à le détester. Je me sens pris au piège derrière ses grandes baies vitrées, l'air ambiant y est lourd et humide, les fleurs, leurs couleurs et leurs parfums m'étouffent et me font suffoquer.

C'était un jour où je m'y étais endormi, alors que je me réveillai, je fus surpris de te voir, à la place des fleurs dont j'avais l'habitude. Il me fallut quelques secondes pour détacher mon regard du tien, fasciné par tes pupilles dépareillées. Puis, gêné d'avoir été surpris dans cette situation, j'esquissai un sourire, et me relevai en époussetant mon pantalon d'une manière que j'espérai nonchalante.

Tu me dévisageais toujours, l'air concentré et je te regardais silencieusement, indécis, ne sachant ce que tu attendais de moi. Comme pour répondre à ma question muette, tu avais posé ta main sur ma joue, l'avais faite glisser le long de mon cou puis sur mon torse.

J'aurais dû partir à cet instant. M'échapper. Mais je ne voulais pas comprendre. J'avais peur de comprendre. Peur de la lueur féroce qui brillait dans tes yeux. Mon cerveau me soufflait un avertissement, mais cela me paraissait tellement surréaliste que je ne voulais pas y croire.

Et il y avait cette curiosité malsaine. Cette excitation qui naissait au creux de mon ventre et me broyait les entrailles. Moi qui n'avais aucune expérience je mourais inconsciemment d'envie de découvrir ce que cela faisait d'être touché, embrassé, aimé.

Mon trouble dû se lire sur mon visage. Tu t'étais penché pour joindre nos bouches et les choses s'étaient accélérées. Vite. Trop vite. Si vite que je n'avais pu t'opposer la moindre résistance.

Déjà, tu avais défait la boucle de ma ceinture. Déjà, ta main s'était glissée sous les barrières de tissus séparant nos deux corps. Déjà, tu t'étais mis à me caresser lentement et je perdais pied.

La chaleur de tes lèvres. Ta bouche sur la mienne. Ta bouche dans mon cou. Tes mains sur mon corps. J'aimais ça. Trop. Beaucoup Trop.

Sans savoir comment, je m'étais retrouvé allongé complètement nu sur le sol. J'étais terrifié. Je voulais crier. Mais tes doigts et ta bouche, qui dansaient d'une manière divine entre mes cuisses, m'empêchaient de protester. J'aurais dû me débattre. Je n'en fis rien. Mon corps ne me répondait plus. Il se tordait de plaisir sous tes mains et je me contentais de pleurer.


	4. Mon obsession aux yeux verts

**Mon obsession aux yeux verts.**

oOo

Une obsession s'infiltre toujours insidieusement dans notre esprit. Lentement, mais sûrement, elle se fraie un chemin dans nos pensées et s'impose à nous, tant et si bien qu'une fois que nous en prenons conscience il est déjà trop tard.

Jade était mon obsession.

Plusieurs semaines après notre rencontre, je constatais que je ne pouvais plus passer une heure sans penser à lui. Je voulais tant qu'il m'appartienne, j'étais si frustré que je me sentais parfois capable de détruire tout ce qui me tombait sous la main.

Je pris alors l'habitude de le chercher des yeux et de le suivre dès que j'en avais l'occasion. Je finis un jour par le trouver endormi dans la serre. Il avait l'air tellement paisible accroupi à même le sol, la tête posée sur ses genoux repliés. Ses cheveux verts tombaient sur sa nuque dénudée qui se soulevait lentement au rythme de ses inspirations. Je tendis la main, mais n'osant le toucher je me ravisais et la rabaissais aussitôt.

Il était là, juste devant moi. J'avais du mal à respirer. Je me sentais étrange, excité, frustré. Il avait cet air enfantin et fragile, presque angélique. Cette apparence qui poussait les gens à vouloir le protéger ou le détruire.

Je ne sais pas combien de minutes s'écoulèrent alors que je me contentais de le détailler en silence. Il finit par se réveiller, battant plusieurs fois des paupières pour s'habituer à la lumière avant de se lever. L'esquisse d'un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres alors que ses yeux se posaient sur moi, l'air curieux.

Il me regardait enfin. Il me regardait vraiment.

Inconsciemment je frôlai du bout des doigts son visage, avant de fixer, fasciné, ma main glissant sur la peau bronzée de son cou et de ses clavicules. Je savais que si je ne m'arrêtais pas maintenant, je ne pourrais plus revenir en arrière.

Pendant un moment, je voulus l'épargner. L'espace d'un instant, j'étais prêt à me contenter de son sourire. Puis me revinrent en mémoire ces nuits passées à tourner et me retourner dans mon lit, hanté par son souvenir et cette pensée disparut aussi vite qu'elle n'était apparue.

Je sentis monter en moi l'envie inexplicable de lui faire du mal.

Il dut déceler l'avidité dans mon regard, car le sien s'assombrit tout à coup. Il recula d'un pas, l'air inquiet et son visage paniqué et troublé à la fois était l'une des choses les plus délicieuses qui m'ait été donné de voir.

Ne pouvant me retenir je me jetais sur ses lèvres. Elles étaient si douces contre les miennes qu'un grondement sourd, presque animal s'échappa de ma gorge. L'attrapant par la nuque alors qu'il tentait de s'échapper, je le pressais plus fort contre moi pour approfondir notre baiser, ma langue explorant avec avidité l'intérieur de sa bouche.

Presque à regret, je me détachais de lui en me léchant les lèvres, avant de fondre sur la peau tendre de son cou, la marquant à coups de dents. Il cessa de se débattre et se laissa faire, vaincu, gardant résolument les yeux fermés tandis que d'une main, il s'agrippait à mon épaule presque désespérément.

Alors que mes mains effleuraient ses hanches fines, je l'embrassai sur la poitrine au niveau du cœur, le sentant battre contre ma bouche. En m'agenouillant, j'attrapai son poignet et l'embrassai avec adoration avant de l'attirer vers moi pour l'allonger sur le sol.

Guidé par ses soupirs et ses sanglots, j'entrepris d'explorer son corps de mes mains et de ma bouche, caressant, embrassant chaque parcelle de peau que je pouvais atteindre. Ma tête tournait, mon esprit était dans le brouillard, mais je pouvais l'entendre gémir de plus en plus fort. Il vint en criant mon prénom et à cet instant je perdis complètement le contrôle. Comme si l'entendre m'appeler avait suffi à libérer la bête que j'avais déjà tant de mal à contenir en moi.

Attrapant ses chevilles, je les posai sur mes épaules et le pénétrai d'un coup de rein. Il haleta de douleur et ses pleurs redoublèrent d'intensité alors que j'allais et venais en lui. Amenant mon visage au sien, j'embrassai ses joues mouillées, léchant tendrement ses larmes tandis que mes ongles s'enfonçaient dans la chair souple de ses hanches.

Son corps. Sa gueule d'ange. Ses mains. Sa peau. Son odeur. Ses jambes. Ses soupirs. Ses cris. Ses larmes.

Ses yeux.

Je sus que je ne pourrais plus jamais m'en passer.


	5. Passionnément

**Passionnément**

oOo

Tes étreintes, je les désire autant que je les redoute. Tu me déchires sous tes ongles, tes dents et tes baisers. C'est haineux, brutal, presque bestial. Puis tes caresses se précisent et la douleur est remplacée par des vagues de plaisir de plus en plus puissantes. Je me sens fondre sous tes doigts, tes lèvres et tes baisers. Il n'y a plus que toi et moi. Toi en moi. C'est si fort. Si bon. Si intense. Le monde pourrait exploser, que je ne m'en rendrais pas compte.

J'ai l'impression d'imploser. C'est comme un feu intérieur. De l'acide qui me ravage le corps et le cœur sans que je ne puisse opposer la moindre résistance. Alors j'ouvre la bouche pour crier, mais aucun son n'en sort. A la place, c'est ta bouche qui vient ravir la mienne. Nos langues dansent furieusement l'une contre l'autre. Mes mains vont d'elles même s'accrocher à tes cheveux. Tes mouvements sont de plus en plus rapides et désordonnés. Je me cambre, le corps parcouru de spasme. Puis, tout devient blanc.

Quand je reprends un semblant de conscience, tu es toujours là. Haletant comme moi. Tu me sers contre toi. Et je voudrais que le temps s'arrête, pour pouvoir te garder ne serait-ce que quelques secondes de plus dans mes bras. Mais le temps ne s'arrête pas. Jamais. Tu te lèves, tu te rhabilles et tu t'en vas. Sans un regard en arrière. Tu as fini de jouer.

Et c'est tout mon être qui crie de désespoir.


	6. Mon héroïne aux yeux verts

**Mon héroïne aux yeux verts**

oOo

Mon péché a le goût salé de ses larmes et l'odeur musquée de sa peau.

Je suis un monstre. Son monstre. J'ai conscience de lui faire vivre un cauchemar. Loin d'en éprouver le moindre remord, je ne peux m'empêcher d'exulter.

J'aime savoir que je l'effraie autant, que je l'obsède, que je le hante. J'aime savoir qu'il m'appartient, à moi et rien qu'à moi. J'aime savoir que je peux l'avoir quand je le souhaite, tous les jours si cela me chante.

Je rentre dans la serre en prenant soin de fermer la porte à clé derrière moi. Jade me tourne le dos, mais je sais qu'il m'a entendu, ses épaules tremblent légèrement. Il continue pourtant de m'ignorer alors que je m'avance à pas lents.

Il trésaille quand je colle mon corps au le sien, mon torse plaqué contre son dos, mais reste silencieux.

Je passe d'abord lentement ma langue le long de son cou, m'imprégnant de son goût. Mes doigts glissent le long de son torse, puis viennent frôler la peau douce de son ventre. Il frissonne et lâche ce qu'il avait entre les mains pour les poser sur les miennes.

J'attrape ses hanches et les presse contre le bas de mes reins. Un gémissement lui échappe alors qu'il sent à quel point je le désire et ses ongles s'enfoncent dans ma peau.

D'une main lascive, je commence à le caresser, tandis que je porte les doigts de l'autre à ma bouche. Il halète, la tête posée sur mon épaule, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'accompagner mes mouvements en ondulant contre moi.

En me mordant les lèvres d'anticipation, je glisse l'un de mes doigts humides dans son intimité. Un gémissement plus fort que les autres s'échappent de sa gorge et il se cambre davantage pour me faciliter l'accès.

N'y tenant plus, je le force à se baisser et le pénètre lentement. Je me sens sur le point de perdre complètement la raison.

Je le laisse s'habituer à ma présence quelques secondes sans cesser mes caresses sur son membre tendu. Enfonçant mon nez dans le creux de son épaule, je respire son odeur avant de commencer de lents va-et-vient en lui, accélérant de plus en plus la cadence, jusqu'à ce que les murs raisonnent de nos cris.

Jusqu'à ce que nos corps ne soient plus qu'une masse tremblante sous le plaisir.

Jusqu'à ce que se referment sur mon cœur les doigts glacés du plaisir coupable.

Je me sens si bien.

Si fort.

Si dépendant.


	7. A la folie

**A la folie**

oOo

Ces mots que tu réserves aux filles dans tes chansons. Je voudrais tant que tu me les dises. Une fois. Rien qu'une fois. Ceux qui me sont destinés me blessent si profondément. Sais-tu dans quel état de désespoir tu me laisses à chaque fois que tu me parles ? A chaque fois que tu me rappelles ma condition. Ma saleté. Le fait que je ne vaux rien. Que je ne suis rien de plus qu'un jouet. Parfois, cela m'étonne presque que tu n'entendes pas mon cœur se déchirer.

Pourtant, tes lèvres si cruelles qui m'écorchent si facilement, je n'arrive pas à les détester. Quand elles s'étirent dans un sourire. Quand elles s'entre-ouvrent sensuellement sur ta langue. Quand elles viennent doucement frôler ma peau. Je ne peux m'empêcher de les désirer. J'aime quand tu me touches, c'est horrible. Je crois que je t'aime toi et c'est bien pire. Je ne devrais pas.

J'ai peur. Peur de toi. De moi. De nous. De ces liens destructeurs qui m'attachent à toi et me détruisent. Pourquoi aimes-tu tant me faire du mal ? Pourquoi m'avoir enchaîné si c'était pour m'abandonner ? Je veux simplement que tu restes avec moi. Que tu ne me laisses plus seul. Si tu savais à quel point mon corps me fait souffrir quand tu es loin de moi. Je t'en supplie. Regarde-moi. Regarde ce que tu as fait de moi. Je n'ai plus d'orgueil, plus de fierté, plus de dignité. Je n'ai plus rien. Je ne suis plus rien. Je n'existe pas sans toi.

Je devrais mettre fin à tout ça. Mais je n'y arrive pas. Je ne veux pas te laisser partir. Je sais que je ne suis qu'un passe-temps pour toi. Je voudrais être tellement plus pourtant. Mais, si c'est la seule manière de te garder près de moi, je ne compte pas m'arrêter. Qu'importe ce que tu me fais subir. Qu'importe si je souffre. Qu'importe. Tant que tu restes à mes côtés, plus rien ne m'importe.

Enlace-moi. Embrasse-moi. Détruis-moi. Mors-moi. Griffe-moi. Tue-moi. Fais ce que tu veux de moi. Mais laisse-moi me mentir. Laisse-moi croire que le lys est douceur et pureté. Laisse-moi croire qu'il existe quelque chose. Quelque chose de plus. Quelque chose de vrai et de beau.

Laisse-moi l'espoir et l'amour.


	8. Jade aux yeux verts

**Jade aux yeux verts**

oOo

« Pourquoi tu pleures ? »

Arrête, ne me regarde pas comme ça.

Je n'ai pas le courage d'affronter tes yeux. Tes yeux...

Ont-ils toujours été aussi verts ?

Arrête de pleurer. Mets-toi en colère. Frappe-moi. Crie. Mais par pitié arrête de pleurer.

Et ne me regarde pas avec cet air si désespéré.

« Lysandre ! »

Pourquoi prononces-tu mon prénom de cette manière.

Contente-toi de me détester.

Si tu savais comme je me hais.

Pourquoi je te fais tant de mal ? Pourquoi je ne peux pas m'en empêcher ? Je suis un monstre. Je ne veux pas. Qu'est ce qui m'arrive ?

« Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?»

J'ai mal au cœur. Envie de vomir. Besoin de te serrer dans mes bras. Te serrer fort. Si fort que je pourrais entendre tes os craquer. Si fort que je te couperais la respiration. Si fort que tu ne seras dans mes bras plus qu'un jouet inarticulé. Sans vie. Entièrement à moi. Je t'aime.

« Je t'aime »

« Je t'aime »

J'ai peur.

Fuir. Courir. Rater une marche. Glisser dans le vide.

Tendre la main sans pouvoir se raccrocher à quoi que ce soit. Les pieds dans le ciel trop bleu. Derrière, le soleil trop brillant. La tête se rapprochant du sol.

« Jade »

Penser une dernière fois à toi. A tes yeux. Au mal que je t'ai fait. Regretter. Trop tard.

Noir.


	9. Pas du tout

**Pas du tout**

oOo

«Lysandre !»

Ton prénom est le seul mot à franchir la barrière de mes lèvres, pourtant il y a tant de choses que je voudrais te dire.

Mes larmes coulent le long de mes joues. Je me contente de te regarder en silence. Toi aussi tu me regardes maintenant. Peut-être parce que j'ai vraiment l'air désespéré ou parce que je m'accroche à ta main comme si ma vie en dépendait. Je te vois hésiter et me fixer comme si tu me découvrais pour la première fois. Le temps semble soudain s'être arrêté.

Pourquoi aujourd'hui ? Pourquoi décides-tu de rester plutôt que de partir comme d'habitude ? Je n'en ai aucune idée. Pourtant je vois que quelque chose a changé dans ton regard. Et je retiens ma respiration de peur de briser cet instant magique.

En tremblant, tu t'accroupis en face de moi. Je sens tes doigts frôler ma joue d'une manière incertaine pour essuyer mes larmes. Tu sembles si perdu que je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. J'attrape ta main et l'embrasse doucement. Moi aussi je tremble. L'excitation, la peur et la joie me submergent sans que je ne puisse les distinguer. Je ne veux pas me faire de faux espoirs. Mais, je commence à croire. En toi. En nous.

Tes bras m'enserrent la taille. Ce geste pourtant habituel me semble merveilleux. Je me love contre toi en soupirant. J'entends ton cœur battre fort dans ta poitrine et le mien lui répondre comme un écho. Je me sens si bien. Étrangement calme. Tes lèvres viennent doucement trouver les miennes. J'entrouvre la bouche pour laisser le passage à ta langue. Et nous échangeons le baiser le plus tendre que nous ne nous soyons jamais donné.

Tes mains remontent le long de mon dos et viennent se poser sur mon cou. Je sens tes doigts se resserrer autour de lui. Tu hésites et je t'encourage d'un sourire. Ta prise se fait de plus en plus forte. Ma vue se brouille. La lumière danse devant mes yeux. Pourtant, j'arrive encore à distinguer ton visage. L'air commence à manquer. Mes poumons se vident progressivement. Je n'ai pas peur.

Je me demande une seconde si les choses auraient pu être différentes. En d'autres circonstances. Peut-être... Notre problème c'est que nous ne savons pas faire les choses simplement. Entre nous c'est intense, beaucoup trop, à tel point que c'en est terrifiant. Ça nous blesse, nous brûle et nous consume complètement, irrémédiablement. Nous nous sommes cherchés si longtemps. Nous nous sommes blessés à force de silences et de mensonges. Étrangement, je n'arrive pas à regretter.

Je n'arrive plus à respirer maintenant. C'est étrange comme sensation. Je n'ai toujours pas peur. Je sais que de cette manière je serai tien pour l'éternité. Et que tu seras mien pour plus longtemps encore. Je le lis dans tes yeux, cela t'effraie, mais tu sais que tu ne pourras pas rester longtemps loin de moi. Alors je ne me débats pas et te caresse les cheveux du bout des doigts.

Dans un dernier souffle, je te murmure pour la première fois « Je t'aime. ». Ta voix fait écho à la mienne et cela sonne comme une promesse.

* * *

Ma fiction touche à sa fin. :)

Depuis le temps que l'histoire me trottait dans la tête, je suis heureuse d'avoir pu la terminer. Ayant plutôt l'habitude d'écrire des histoires plus légères, écrire quelque chose d'aussi sérieux était un réel challenge. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, les critiques constructives sont la bienvenue.

Love. Piichi21.


End file.
